First Time at the Club
by HeatherMakesMeHemotional
Summary: HotCop!Brittany is taken to a strip club by her colleague Puck and gets a lap dance from Stripper!Santana. They end up having sexy times at the club. Brittany ends up seeing more of Santana than the sexy seductress puts up and Brittany finds a part of herself in Santana that she kept hidden for a long time. Brittana Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters!

* * *

Wiping sweat off my forehead, I took off my police cap and let my blonde ponytail fall free from its constraints. The locker room was steaming and I desperately needed to get out before I suffocated. Quickly, I stripped off my uniform and threw it into my duffel bag. I put on my black tank, leggings, leather jacket, and boots. Today was a really bad day and I needed to wind down.

As I made my way out of the locker room, I bumped into Officer Fabray who was on her way home as well.

"Hey, Quinn, headed home or do you wanna go out for a drink?" I asked.

"Can't, I gotta take care of Sam tonight. He came down with the stomach flu and he's puking all over the apartment," Quinn replied.

"Good luck with that, I guess I'll go hang out with Puck. See you tomorrow," I said and waved goodbye.

I spotted Puck at his desk packing his things up and about to go home. "Hey Puck, it's finally Friday!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Got any place we can hang out? I really need a break," I groaned.

"Well my little blonde vixen, I have the perfect place. Let's get in my car, I'll drive," Puck smirked. With that, I was a little scared but followed him into his car anyway.

"Wait don't tell me we're…." I trailed.

"Oh YES," he said as he pulled up to the place I feared he was going to take me.

A strip club.

* * *

As we walked into the club, I felt my stomach flutter with butterflies. Weren't we cops? Wasn't it illegal or something for cops to go to a strip club? The place was large and dim with a red glow providing a seductive environment. There was a large bar on the right side of the room and a large stage at the back with three large stripper poles on it. Each pole had a scantily clad woman dancing to the beat of the music and the waitresses that served the drinks were as equally naked.

"Ummm… I'm gonna get a drink…" I mumbled to Puck who was already ogling a red head on one of the poles.

I walked to the bar and was greeted by a pale guy with very high swept hair. "What can I get you? I'm Kurt by the way," he asked.

"Umm, I'll get a Tequila Sunrise.." I said nervously.

"First time?" Kurt asked as he made my drink.

"Yeah.. my friend Puck actually took me here to help me 'unwind,'" I replied.

"This place isn't that bad. I'm just working here to earn enough money to get to New York and get an acting gig. I've always wanted to be on Broadway," he said dreamily. He handed me my drink and I handed him a ten dollar bill.

"Well, I hope you get there," I told him as he handed me back my change. With my drink, I went to look for Puck. I found him lounging on one of the couches near the stage, drinking a beer and chatting with one of the waitresses. I went to sit down next to him and the waitress eyed me up and down.

"Why hello there, sweetcheeks," she flirted.

"Umm.. hey…" I squirmed.

"She's just a little shy," Puck told her and handed her a twenty dollar bill as she walked away. "Brittany! You're killing my game here. Tell you what, you pick out a girl you like and I'll buy you a lapdance," he suggested.

"Uh...uh...ok," I stammered. My eyes scanned around the room and I couldn't find anyone that appealed to me. I sighed and sat back to watch three girls work the stage, wanting the night to just be over.

* * *

It was about 1a.m. when I was getting bored and wanted to leave. I had three drinks and the heat of the club was getting me a little nauseous.

"Puck lets go, there's no stripper that I want to get a lapdance from," I told him. At this point I really wanted to crawl into my bed and sleep for twelve hours.

"Let's just stay for twenty more minutes and then we'll leave ok?" he asked.

I groaned and fell back onto the couch. "_Eww. There must be thousands of STDs on the couch_," I realized and got back up to get another drink from Kurt.

Then I saw her.

She had the most beautiful caramel skin that looked so soft, and silky dark hair that fell down to her shoulders and shimmered in the light of the club. She had on an outfit that sort of made her look like a schoolgirl with a white tie-on crop top which showed off a nice amount of her cleavage, a very short red plaid skirt, thigh-high white socks, and pink 5 inch heels. As I stared at her, her shining mocha eyes caught mine and stared at me back. I felt my stomach flutter and my heart rate pick up. She was so beautiful, much more beautiful than anything in this club. She had a beauty like something you would find in your deepest dreams but she was as real as could be. I knew that I wanted her.

I tapped Puck on the shoulder and said, "Her," pointing at the brunette beauty.

"Ooh, Pierce, nice pick!" he hooted and went to talk to the girl. I saw him mouth something at her while he handed her some cash and then he pointed at me. Before I knew it, she was walking toward me and I was doing everything not to freak out and run away.

"Hey sweetie, your friend there told me that you wanted a lap dance from me," she rasped. The sound of her voice made my thighs shake because it sounded like pure sex. "Let's go over there," she pointed to a door which I assumed lead into a small room, and added "I'm Scarlet by the way," she winked.

I followed her to the room and she closed the door behind me. The latina pushed me down into the cushiony seat and I bounced a little due to the impact.

"What's your name, beautiful?" she asked.

"...Brittany," I told her nervously.

"Hmmm... you're cute...first time?" she giggled.

"Y-y-yeah.." I stammered and she giggled again, _sexily_.

"Well then, I'll have to make this an experience you'll _never_ forget," she said. A song started and she began to move her hips sensually to the music. I watched with wide eyes as her body moved smoothly and my eyes drifted to her hips which were gliding perfectly to the song. Her eyes were closed and her arms were in the air, her left hand stroking up and down her right arm.

Before I knew it Scarlet was coming closer and she started to dance right in front of my face, her crotch at the same level as my eyes. I felt my breathing pick up as I was that close to her. Then suddenly, she dropped really close to me, her ass brushing my breasts. I groaned due to the contact and bit my lip to contain a moan. She then turned around and glided her breasts from my chin all the way down to my knees and she looked up at me seductively. When she traced her lips with her tongue sexily, I felt a strong throb of arousal between my legs.

The beat of the song picked up a little and she started to grind her butt on my upper thighs, just shy of where I needed release. I felt her breathing pick up as well and I could smell the sweat on her mixed with some cinnamon and coconut. I breathed it all in and let out a tiny moan at the delicious scent. She turned her head around sharply and I flushed because she heard the little sound I made. She grounded faster and we were both panting.

My hands which were by my side were clammy with sweat and I was gripping so hard to my leather jacket and I was biting my lip so hard, I wouldn't be surprised if I drew I felt her elbow brush my hard nipple, that's when I snapped.

I grabbed her by her hips and pulled her completely on my lap where I needed her. I let out a loud moan from the contact but immediately regretted it after a few seconds. I let got of her with wide eyes.

"Shit! I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have touched you," I apoligized.

She looked back at me, still on my lap and did what I least expected: she started to grind faster. The temperature of the room seemed to have risen twenty degrees and I felt sweat forming on my forehead and my back. I tore off my jacket, leaving me in only my thin, blank tank top. I felt the material of my bra scratching against my sensitive nipples and it made me whimper loudly and breathe harder.

"_Fuck_-you're so hot Brittany!" she moaned and began to rub harder and harder against my core. I couldn't control my movements anymore and grabbed her breasts with both of my hands and started to knead. I palmed her hardened nipples and sucked her neck while she rode my lap.

"Mmmmmmmm.. Scarlet… I need you _so_ bad," I whimpered.

"It's Santana-_fuck_- my name is Santana," she cried as I bit and sucked her neck.

Her wanting me to call her by her real name made me so hot. Santana was about the sexiest name I've ever heard.

"Ohh.. _Santana_...I'm so wet for you.." I moaned into her ear, her name rolling off my tongue smoothly.

With that, I grabbed one of her hands and shoved it down the front of my pants and into my soaked panties.

"Can't you feel how much I want you?" I whispered and licked the shell of her ear.

"_Fuck_, you're dripping," she groaned and I bit my lip and screwed my eyes shut in pleasure as she started my rub up and down my sex.

"God, _touch_ me!" I whined, moving my hips and wanting more contact. She dipped down into my entrance to gather more wetness and rubbed it across my core so her movements glided easier. Then she parted my lips and found my throbbing clit.

"FUCK YES!" I screamed and began panting as she made large circles around my clit.

Santana kept rubbing and started whispering dirty words into my ear, causing to be closer to my release.

"Fuck, you're so sexy, the minute I saw you I knew I wanted you. I knew you needed a good fucking," she whispered and bit my ear lobe.

I whimpered and chanted "Yes, YES!" over and over again, unable to contain how good it felt.

"Fuck-_shit_- I'm close.. _fucking_...I'm gonna..I'm..." I panted.

"C'mon, baby.." she said and began to rub tighter and smaller circles. Then suddenly, she plunged two fingers in me and curled them, hitting _that_ spot and it drove me over the edge. I screamed, arching my back and calling out Santana's name as she thrusted in and out to help me down from my orgasm.

I collapsed into the sofa and waited for my breathing to even out before opening my eyes. When I opened them, I groaned at the hot sight of Santana licking her fingers that were inside me a few minutes ago.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hi," she whispered back smiling. "You know, your friend Puck told me that you were a cop before I came up to you," she said

I looked at her with wide eyes and then stared at the ground in embarrassment. "So why did you give me a lapdance anyway?" I asked with my eyes still at the floor.

"Once I saw you, I didn't care, I wanted you so bad," she replied and I looked up, staring into her brown eyes, swirled with desire. Then she shifted closer to me and I felt warm again due to her proximity. "I really like a girl in a uniform, it's a _huge_ turn on with the handcuffs and all," she whispered and licked my earlobe. I groaned and licked my chapped lips.

She got up and I began to smooth my shirt and leggings to look presentable again. "How about we come to my place after I get out and finish up what we started? I would love you to _arrest_ me, officer," she suggested with a sultry voice. "I'm clean by the way. I get checked every month," she added.

"Sounds like a plan, Santana. See you later," I replied.

"Oh I _will_," she husked and gave me a wink as she exited the room, leaving me shocked.

What have I gotten myself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thank you so much for all your reviews guys! I was so surprised at all the feedback so I added another chapter, making this a TWO-SHOT (this will be the last chapter), as many suggested. Here you go guys! Wanky ;)

* * *

Two A.M. rolled around and I started to get nervous about meeting up with Santana. Thinking back to two hours ago, I recalled the mind-blowing sex we had in the room and it made me shiver. I remembered her delicate fingers touching me and pleasuring me, the loud moans she made, and her hot breath on my neck as she whispered dirty words into my ears. It was so hot and passionate and I couldn't wait for what's in store tonight.

I waited for Santana near the back door of the club where she told me before she left. I leaned my back against the brick wall, coldness seeping through my thin tank top. Puck had already texted me that he went home with a girl around an hour ago. God it was cold. I was shivering and I was pretty sure I was going to freeze if Santana didn't come out in five mi-

Then Santana bursted through the doors and I immediately felt the atmosphere change. She just radiated sexual energy that made me weak to my knees. She was wearing a tight dress that showed off her curves, her delicious breasts, and toned legs. Her feet were adorned with the hottest pair of leather boots I have ever seen. They were knee high with leather straps and four inch heels. Over the dress, was my favorite part: my leather jacket. I groaned internally because she looked so sexy in my clothes. No longer feeling cold, I walked up to Santana boldly and grabbed her forearm, pulling her towards me into a searing kiss. I sucked her bottom lip, moaning loudly, and then slipped my tongue into her mouth. Her taste was addicting and the way she was moaning in my mouth made me even hotter. I pulled back with a smirk and she had a satisfied look on her face.

"Hey," I breathed.

"Hi. Ready to go?"

"Yep, and let me just say, you look smokin' in my clothes," I husked.

I saw desire swirl in her mocha eyes and she took my hand, leading me to her car. With my thumb, I traced small circles in the space between her thumb and pointer finger. I looked at her face and I could see her fighting her arousal, her teeth biting into her lower lip. As soon as we got to her car, she grabbed my hips and slammed me into the side of her car, pinning me between the car door and leaning her whole front against me. My eyes widened in surprise and she began to place sloppy, wet kisses all over my neck. I felt arousal pool between my legs and my heart beating loudly. I felt her breasts push deliciously against mine and her left thigh started to rub slowly between my legs. I moaned loudly and grinded my hips against her.

"You know, you should really stop teasing if you want us to make it back to my place, but, I would be perfectly happy to fuck you nice and hard in my car if you can't wait…" she whispered hotly into my ear.

_Fuck_, she was killing me. I could feel my panties soaked all the way through and we haven't even done anything yet. I held up my shaky arms and flipped us over with as much force as I had and pinned her against the car instead. I bit her earlobe and whispered, "Then let's get going."

As she drove us to her apartment, I could feel the sexual tension building. Her hand was on my left thigh, rubbing up and down, making me feel flushed. When we got to her place, we zoomed out of the car. She grabbed my hand and we ran upstairs to the third floor until we reached the door to her apartment. Behind her, I began to place soft kisses on the side of her neck as she fumbled for her keys to unlock the door. When we got inside, I slammed the door shut and practically lunged at Santana. I kissed her hotly, all lips and teeth, my hands roaming down to grab her firm ass. Santana moaned loudly and pulled at my hair, pulling my head away from her. I looked into her eyes which were almost black and her cheeks were all flushed, even through her natural tan complexion.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," she whispered and led me to her room. She closed the door and turned to me with a predatory grin. She pushed me roughly onto her bed and climbed on top to me to straddle my waist.

"I've been a really bad girl, Officer," she said seductively, tracing a line from my neck to the valley between my breasts to my ribs. "You see, when I saw you, I couldn't help but fuck you so hard, making you come around my fingers, but after, I could still smell you all over my fingers and it brought me back to that room, turning me on _so_ much. I had no other choice but sneak into the bathroom and fuck myself while screaming your name because _fuck_ you make me so hot," she purred.

"_Shit_, Santana, you drive me crazy-_fuck_- I've never had someone fuck me so thoroughly like you. You're so sexy..." I moaned.

She shot forward to kiss me, her lips molding perfectly with mine and her tongue slipping into my mouth. I began to claw at her clothes because if she didn't fuck me soon, I was going to explode. Catching my drift, she pulled away from me and stood up to take off my jacket and her dress. Her fingers teased at the hem, her eyes never leaving mine as she slowly unzipped the dress, revealing her beautiful caramel skin and slim waist. She was wearing a sexy set of matching red lace bra and panties. God, she looked beautiful.

After stripping herself of her dress and boots, she crawled next to me on the bed and told me to take off my clothes. I stood off to pull off my tank and heard her moan. I smirked because I knew I had a great body from training, running on the job, and dancing in my free time. I had abs that could cut steel.

I quickly stripped out of my boots and pants, leaving me in a set of plain black bra and panties. Shit, I wish I had worn something sexier. I felt the heat of Santana's leering and it made my chest puff up, feeling good that such a beautiful person like her found me very attractive. I quickly climbed onto the bed and crept on top of her, my left knee between her legs and my head hovering over hers while balancing on my forearms. Our bra-clad breasts brushed against each other and I felt my nipples harden in arousal. I bent down and kissed her ferociously, our tongues battling for dominance. I eventually won and her arms raised up to stroke my back. That didn't go unnoticed by my eyes so I quickly got up and flipped her onto her stomach and pinned my front to her back.

"Bad girls don't get to touch," I growled. She moaned and I went to work on unclasping her bra and removing it. I kissed my way down her spine until I reached the top of her panties, my tongue teasing a line under the edge of her underwear. I could see her fists clench at the sheets and she turned onto her cheek so she could look at me with those smoldering eyes. I turned her around and immediately dove to wrap my lips against her left nipple. I licked and sucked the bud while the fingers of my other hand kneaded her other breast. Santana was moaning loudly and bucking her hips up against mine. I gave her other breast the same treatment and felt myself get hotter and hotter.

"Please, Britt, touch me… _fuck_, do something….I'm so wet."

"You want me to fuck you hard? To fuck you with my tongue until you come so hard, screaming my name? Fuck, I wanna taste you so bad..."

"Yes, Britt, please…"

"I love it when you call me that, it's so hot."

I began to kiss down her toned stomach, my tongue tracing a wet path down to her core. I pushed her thighs apart and groaned at the wet patch that was on her underwear. God, she was so wet. I lifted my head up to look at her and she had her eyes screwed shut and was panting. I nimbly stuck my fingers into the edge of her panties and pulled them down and off her body, throwing them aside. I looked up to see her core. Her lips were shining with wetness and her hard clit was throbbing, begging for my attention. As I came closer, her scent hit me and she smelled _so _good. I inhaled deeply and took in that sweet scent.

"Hurry up, baby, do something! I need to come, I need you to-FUCK!"

I licked a straight line up her core, moaning at her taste. I began licking furiously up and down and Santana was moaning loudly and reaching down to grab my hair. Then I wrapped my lips around her clit and began sucking furiously. Her thighs were tightening against my head and she grinded down against my mouth.

"Fuck Brittany, I need you inside me… please baby…" Santana moaned.

Without hesitation, I thrusted my tongue into her entrance and began fucking her furiously. I curled it up with every thrust while rubbing her clit with two fingers.

"F-fuck... fuck...FUCK! Brittany I'm gonna come!" she yelled.

Now with each thrust, she pushed her hips down to deepen my thrusts. I felt her walls tighten up against my tongue so I began to thrust faster and rub tighter circles against her clit. She was so wet, her arousal coating my cheeks and chin. Then, I thrust my tongue as far as it could go and curled it upwards. With a pinch of her clit, Santana came hard, arching her back beautifully and screaming out my name. I slowed my thrusts to bring her down from her high.

Once she had her breathing back to normal, I removed my tongue and crawled up toward her to kiss her. She moaned at the taste of herself and I pulled back to smile at her. She grinned wickedly back and reached around to cup my ass.

"I have a surprise for you…" she whispered.

She motioned for me to get up and she sauntered off the bed and headed to the bathroom. I smiled dreamily and laid back down, sighing loudly. Then I noticed that I was still in my underwear so I proceeded to strip them off. When she came back, I had positioned myself sexily with my legs spread wide and chest out.

"You are going to be the end of me…" she groaned. Her hands were behind her back and she had a mysterious smirk on her face.

"San… what do you have hidden behind your back..."

"I think you'll love this"

She revealed her hands and she was holding a pair of handcuffs and a strap-on. Woah, where did she even get those handcuffs?

"I asked for them from your friend Puck and he gladly gave them to me," she husked, reading my mind.

"I want you to arrest me, officer and fuck me _hard_."

I groaned and walked up to her. I grabbed the handcuffs and the strap-on and threw them onto the bed. Then, I pushed her onto the bed, Santana yelping at the force.

"Rule one. Keep your mouth shut and legs spread at all times. You may not talk until I tell you to. Rule two. Do not touch me or yourself unless I permit you to. Rule three. Don't you _dare_ come until I tell you to. Understand?" I growled.

"Yes, officer," Santana whimpered.

"Good."

I kneeled on the bed next to Santana and proceeded to handcuff her to the bedposts. She squirmed and I offered her soothing words to calm her down. Then I put on the strap-on, Santana's eyes following my every move. When the harness was in place, I moved back to take a look at the beautiful sight in front of me. Santana was laying down with her arms cuffed to the headboard and her legs spread apart so I could see her glistening core. Her face was flushed and her full breasts were moving up and down frantically due to her panting. God, she was so hot.

I licked my lips appreciatively and moved to hover over her. My thigh rubbed at the apex between her legs and began to be coated by her wetness. She moaned at the friction and I bent down to kiss her. I still tasted her on her lips and it reminded me of the tension between my legs that I still haven't released.

"God you're so ready for me to fuck you. You want this dick to fuck you raw? God, you're not even going to be able to walk tomorrow when I'm done with you," I husked.

"Fuck-yes- Britt, fuck me hard.." she moaned.

"I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD TALK, DID I?" I yelled.

Her eyes widened. I slapped her sex and she yelped, hips lifting. Then I bent down to flick at her clit over and over with my tongue and stopped when she was on the edge of coming. I then looked back up and she was panting hard and looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Speak."

"Please, baby, I need you to fuck me! I need to come...ohhh… I'm so sorry for disobeying you…"

"I think a bad girl like you needs to be punished further"

I stood back and began to stroke the phallus attached to me. The piece attached to it rubbed pleasurably against my aching clit and I moaned loudly and panted furiously. I could see Santana watching me and biting her lip hard. She tried to close her thighs to gain some friction but I pulled them apart with a nudge of my knee.

"Fuck..it feels so good…..you want this dick inside you?" I asked.

Santana nodded furiously, looking like she was on the verge of tears, so I finally took pity on her. I hovered over her on my forearms and thrusted in hard to the hilt.

"Fuck you're so tight...taking all of me..."

I began thrusting in and out, taking almost the whole dick out before slamming it back in. She was so wet so I moved relatively fluidly. I moved my mouth to her neck and began sucking, marking her.

"God you feel so good…. tell me how you feel….. SPEAK!"

"Oh _fuck_ Brittany...you're so deep, baby, I can feel all of you…"

I began to speed up my thrusts, slamming into her viciously and Santana was moaning loudly at each thrust.

"FUCK, Britt, more!"

I grabbed her legs and threw them over my shoulders, making my thrusts go even deeper into her. Santana was screaming now and lifting her hips up to meet my thrusts.

"Baby...baby..._fuck_...I'm gonna…. I'm gonna…"

Then she came loudly with a scream, thighs shaking, and her walls squeezing the strap-on, putting pressure on my clit. I was so close so I quickly went to unlock the handcuffs, freeing her arms. I grabbed her hips and flipped her around on her stomach. I told her to get on all fours and I stared hungrily at her ass when she complied. Then, I thrusted back inside her from behind. Santana yelped out, arms buckling a little from the force. I grabbed onto her hips and began slamming relentlessly in and out of her.

"Fuck Santana, you are so sexy…. do you like me fucking you from behind? Are you going to come around this dick?"

"God yes, baby...keep going, I'm so close already..."

I thrusted into to her wildly, feeling so close already. The pressure on my clit was increasing with each clench of her core. I felt sweat run down my back and face and my leg muscles were burning slightly from the activity. I could hear the wet noises with each thrust and the sound of skin slapping with skin. She was so wet and it was driving me mad.

"Fuck I'm close.."

"Yeah? Them come, baby, come inside me"

That pushed me over the edge as I buried myself to the hilt inside her and I felt my orgasm hit me at full force. I screamed Santana's name and my back arched slightly. Santana came soon after with a moan and she collapsed with me following her. I pulled out and groaned at the wetness coating the phallus. I took off the harness and threw it onto the floor. We laid there, basking in the warm, after-sex feeling. I laid next to her and turned my face to look at her and grinning stupidly.

"Oh my god that was…" I trailed.

"...amazing, mind-blowing, hot.." she finished.

We both stared into each other's eyes and studied each other's faces. I observed her beautiful brown orbs, soft cheeks, plump lips, and that cute little dimple that appeared on her left cheek when she grinned. She was so beautiful like this, almost like she was glowing. She was my own personal angel. She reached over to pull the blankets over our bodies and turned her back towards me, motioning for me to hold her from behind. I pressed into her warm back and held her hips, our bodies fitting together like two matching puzzle pieces. I sighed deeply and we both fell into a deep sleep, comfortable in each other's arms and I knew I would be seeing her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hey guys! I had lots of reviews wanting me to make this a multi-chap and I was so surprised that you guys liked my fic! So here it is! I tried to add more romance into this story because these girls deserve love :D

Sorry this is a filler chapter, no sexy times, it has some info about Brittany's and Santana's pasts. It'll get better, Enjoy :3

Follow me on Tumblr: sparksfly1023

* * *

When I woke up, all I saw was white. The sunlight streaming from the windows hit my eyes directly, blinding me temporarily. I sat up quickly and drank in my surroundings while still in my sleepy stupor. I saw dark walls, a chest, and a couple of Amy Winehouse posters. I was covered in dark satin sheets and I was completely stark naked.

Where the hell am I? Then all of the memories from last night rushed back into my head making me grin stupidly. I turned to my right and saw the beautiful goddess that was Santana. She looked absolutely gorgeous in the morning with her luscious hair cascading down her shoulders, caramel skin glowing, and her chest heaving softly. Who knew that a sexy seductress could be such an angel?

I checked the digital clock that was next to the bed on the nightstand and it was 10:45 AM. I slowly slipped out of the bed and went to use the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and cringed at the sight before me: terrible bed head and splotches where I hadn't removed my makeup. I quickly went to use the restroom, wash my hands, and splash water on my face. I dried off and headed back to the bedroom to find Santana awake and sitting upright.

"Good morning!" I grinned. Gosh, how could she look so beautiful in the morning and I like a mess?

"Mornin'" she said with a small smile spread across her face. She looked at me with gleaming eyes and then I realized that I was still naked. I blushed and covered myself with my arms.

"No...no.. Don't do that! You're beautiful," she rushed out and stood up to come over to me.

It was like those slow motion scenes in a movie. The satin sheets slid off her body like liquid gold, revealing her toned and tanned body. Her hair was flipped over her shoulders sexily and she strutted over to me like a model on a runway in Milan. I bit my lip, feeling flushed all of a sudden because how can someone be so perfect?

She pressed her body against mine and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I felt warmth and comfort radiate all throughout my body and her intoxicating smell invade my senses. My arms reached up to her back to hug her back tightly. When she pulled away, I looked into her warm eyes and she smiled at me sweetly. We stared into each other's eyes intensely. It was like a secret language between us, a language that did not need words, just the electricity between our gazes. I leaned into Santana to give her a light kiss on those soft pink lips. When I pulled away, I never felt happier in my life. Santana leaned in to me this time and kissed me deeply. It was a slow and sensual kiss. We weren't rushing; we had all the time in the world. Her lips molded perfectly with mine and I breathed in deeply through my nose. Then, I heard the grumble of my stomach and she pulled away with a giggle.

"C'mon, hungry monster, let's go make some breakfast," she said and gave my lips one last peck before heading to the bathroom to get ready. I pulled on my outfit from yesterday and went to her kitchen to see what to cook.

I really loved how Santana wasn't one of those people to kick her one-night stands out. I frowned at the thought of labeling myself as a one night stand because I wanted so much more. It wasn't just something physical that attracted me to her but it was also her as a person. I've only known her for 11 hours and I already liked her a lot. She was sweet, gorgeous, and caring. I mean she did offer me breakfast.

I rummaged through her fridge to find some orange juice, a packet of bacon, and some eggs. I went to work on heating up a frying pan to cook the bacon and eggs. When the pan was hot, I placed the bacon in the pan. Just as I was about to cook the eggs, Santana came out in a pair of jean shorts that shows off her nice legs and a plain v-neck shirt that gave me a hint of her breasts.

"Mmmm... It smells so good..." she called out.

The smell of crispy bacon wafted through the kitchen and it made me realize how hungry I was. I'm glad that she didn't mind that I handled her appliances without asking.

"I didn't know how you liked your eggs," I asked.

"Over easy please"

I made her eggs and mine, which were scrambled, and slid them into two plates next to the strips of bacon. I picked up the plates and walked to the table to set them down. I turned around to get our drinks and utensils when I almost crashed into Santana who already had those in her hands. With a glass in each hand and two forks sticking out of her jean pocket, I grinned madly because she looked so damn adorable.

"So, what are your plans today?" I asked as I sat down to eat.

"Nothing really. I was going to go to the mall today to buy an outfit for my friend's party tomorrow," she grumbled.

"Do you not like your friend?" I inquired, catching her tone.

"No, it's just that she could be a little…too much. I'm not sure if I can stand being at that party without her talking my fucking ear off. Hey! Why don't you come with me? You can be my plus one. Also, it would be so much better with you there. Please come," she said with pleading eyes.

She had a tiny pout on those plump lips and her brown eyes were wide and begging me to say yes. How could I resist? I get to spend more time with the girl and I get free food.

"Sure"

"Great! I'll pick you up at 6. Wait where do you even live?"

"Give me your phone."

She stood up to rummage through her purse on her couch and returned with her iPhone. She unlocked it and gave it to me. I chuckled at her wallpaper of herself making a funny face. She was so freaking adorable. I put in my name and number and handed Santana back her phone.

"I'll text you my address tomorrow before you pick me up." I said.

She grinned cheekily at me and I could see those cute dimples decorating her cheeks. We continued to finish our breakfast in a comfortable silence. When we were done, I put the plates in the sink and I washed them, despite her refusal. When all the dishes were done, we both sat on the sofa to talk.

"So tell me about yourself, Brittany. I wanna know everything," she smiled.

"Well," I began. "I was born in Lima, Ohio to my parents John and Susan. I was always an active girl. I loved to dance and I still do to this day. After high school, I moved to New York City to discover myself. I needed to break out of my small town shell. I decided to do something more inspiring. My dad was a cop so I wanted to follow after him. I took college courses for about two years before entering the NYPD Police Academy and becoming a cop. Now here I am and I don't doubt anything. I absolutely love my job! It's so thrilling and everyday is different. Plus, I get to work with my best friend Quinn who I met at the Academy."

"That sounds absolutely awesome! It's great that you enjoy what you do…" she said sadly.

I frowned at her tone, making me sad because she was getting sad. What did she really want to do? I'm pretty sure she didn't imagine herself as a stripper when she grew up. This girl was absolutely beautiful and sweet. She deserved much better.

"Hey, don't feel like that. I'm sure you'll find something. You're too awesome for your own good," I quavered.

"Thanks, Brittany. The truth is, I always wanted to be a singer. When I moved here from Chicago, I thought I could make it big like those huge stars you see in magazine. Then I came here and I found out that the real world was so hard. I rented a shithole of an apartment and I couldn't keep up with the rent. I worked at a diner but I was fired when I lost my temper. I hopped from job to job and paycheck to paycheck. The only job I could find was at the strip club so I've been working there for a few months. I mean, it's not _that_ bad, it's one of the higher end clubs and the pay is ok, but I can't help but feel that nagging in the back of my head telling me to go out there and try again. I kept putting that off and here I am now," Santana revealed with a deep breath. I could see tears in her eyes threatening to spill out and she was gripping the couch really hard.

"Aww, honey…" I cooed and moved closer to wrap my arms around Santana. "I bet you're a beautiful singer. Yeah, you've had a couple of bumps along the road but those can't stop you. You can't give up on your dreams no matter what. Something tells me that you're a girl with lots of ambition, and sweetie, I think you can do it."

She pulled her head up from my shoulders to look at me with her tear filled eyes in disbelief. Then her lips pulled up to a full grin, showing off those pearly white teeth. I smiled at her back shyly and she lunged forward to hug me tightly.

"Thank you, Britt. You believe in me when I, myself don't," she whispered into my neck.

I pulled away and cupped both her cheeks with my hand. I used my thumbs to wipe away the tears that were strewn on her face. I pulled her into me and kissed her deeply. I wanted to make her feel like she was worth it, that she wasn't a failure. I wanted her to know that I thought she could make it.

When I pulled away, I stared deeply into those eyes. I stroked the soft skin of cheeks gently, wanting to make her pain go away.

"I guess I should go..." I whispered.

"Yeah…"

I stood up to fetch my bag and jacket in the bedroom. When I arrived back into the living room, Santana was standing by the door. She dragged me into her arms, hugging me tightly and I buried my face into her hair, inhaling her scent. I couldn't get enough of this girl and I was sad for leaving her even though I was going to see her tomorrow. When she pulled away, I waved goodbye before walking out of her apartment. I noticed that the area I was in was near the club so I walked myself to the nearest train station.

As I walked down the block, my mind drifted to Santana and what she revealed to me. I felt so sad for her and even a little angry for some reason. Why had life been so hard for her? She was the sweetest girl ever and her dreamed got shattered by reality. I sighed deeply and continued my stroll down the street.

As I approached the train station, I heard a _ding_ from my bag and moved to the side of the sidewalk to fish my phone out. I felt a little confused because the message was from an unknown number until I read it.

"_All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them." -Walt Disney_

_Britt, you have inspired me to draw up some courage that I thought I lost a long time ago and to take a leap to start following my dreams. I have no clue how or where to start but I just know I have to try. You're like a splash of cool water that woke me up from my daze. Thank you so much for comforting me and giving me strength. Funny thing is, I just met you a day ago and I feel like...everything. I feel like I can tell you anything and I want to know everything about you. You're actually one of the first people I have told about my dream without them laughing in my face. You believing in me means so much. I think-no I know- that I like you a lot. See you tomm at 6 :)_

_-Santana _

_P.S. You're also really hot ;)_

I scanned the text over and over a couple of times, grinning stupidly, especially at the P.S. I can't believe she likes me. I felt my heart pound in my chest and a warmth spread all over my body. There was something about Santana that captivated me. She was so special to me and I wanted to make her smile everyday and every minute. The way she talked about her dream hit me somewhere. I thought about my dream of dancing and how I chose to become a cop instead. I still loved my job but somewhere deep, deep inside me wanted to be free and dance.

"_I don't doubt anything,"_ I remembered telling Santana. Something in Santana's revelation about wanting to become a singer reawakened a part of me that, in fact, made me doubt myself a little. I shook the thought away because being a cop is what I was supposed to be...right?

As I tucked my phone away into my bag and walked down the stairs to the train, I only had one thought in mind,

I had to help Santana achieve her dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Sorry that it took a long time for this update, I've been extra busy! Here it is! :) It's more of a filler chapter but it explains some more about Santana's past. Enjoy! :D

Special thanks to the 23rd reviewer, my lucky number!

Follow me on tumblr: sparksfly1023

* * *

As I swiped some lip gloss onto my lips, I smiled approvingly at my outfit choice. I had a tight, blue dress that showed off my thin waist and a little bit of my chest. The back of the dress had a heart-shaped cut out that exposed my upper and middle back and the dress stopped at mid thigh. I had on black four-inch pumps that made my legs look great, some light make-up, and my hair was curled perfectly, cascading down my shoulders. I was dressed to impress and I really wanted to get Santana's attention tonight.

I smiled at the thought of Santana because ugh, she was so perfect. I remembered what I said to myself about helping her achieve her dream and with much thought, I definitely wanted to act on it. The way her words hit me awoken my lost dream and yet it scared me at the same time. Would I quit my job as a cop to become a dancer? How would I do that? All this worried me so much.

I stared into the mirror with a blank look because how could this one girl make me question myself and my future? I just had this carnal need to help her. Yesterday, I remembered how one look into those teary eyes made my heart ache. She looked so strong and confident on the outside but in the inside, she was fragile; she was a girl that had been hurt and let down so many times.

My mind felt like it was jumbled up in a million knots that I couldn't untie and I was about to get a glass of water when the doorbell rang. I rushed to get the door and when I opened it, I felt my jaw drop to the floor. Outside my apartment, Santana stood in a little black dress that clung to all her curves. The front dipped down low, showing the perfect amount of cleavage to make my mouth water, and the hem ended mid-thigh, showing off her tan legs. She was wearing strappy heels, some red lipstick on her plump lips, and her hair was swept to one side in luscious waves. She was _beautiful_.

"H-h-hi Santana..." I stuttered, probably drooling because _damn_.

"Hey, gorgeous… you look…" she trailed off and I felt her eyes trail up and down my body. A wave of heat flashed through me and settled at my lower stomach. She looked back at me with hunger and that told me everything about what she was feeling.

"Let's go. My car is waiting downstairs," she muttered, not taking her eyes off my legs.

I chucked quietly and went back into my apartment to grab my purse from the couch. I locked up and followed Santana downstairs. I couldn't help but keep my eyes on her nice ass that was accentuated by the dress she had on. When we got to the car, she smirked at me and I felt a blush travel up from my neck to my cheeks. She opened the car door and helped me in.

"So…before we get there I have to warn you about Berry. I'm just gonna say it: Rachel is fucking crazy. She will talk your ear off until they are on the floor and she won't stop until your head explodes. Then, she will make you listen to her sing, even though you'll probably be deaf by now, and you'll probably have to compliment her afterwards or else she will badger you about what was wrong with her performance all night. If she offers you something green, DON'T EAT IT. It's probably her homemade green muffins and believe me, you'll throw up. Just stay close to me and you'll survive," Santana informed me as she was driving to the party.

"Wow… it seems like you are taking me to my execution. Are you sure you aren't trying to get rid of me?" I teased.

"Trust me, if I was going to kill you, it would be in a way more less painful way. Rachel may be annoying as fuck but she's still my friend. I'm a bitch, she's loud and obnoxious. It's kind of weird like fire versus fire but we work. We exchange our daily insults and throw a few items at each other, but at the end of the day, we still like each other. She supported me at times when I really needed someone."

I smiled at that because even though this Rachel girl and her fought that much, Santana still kept her as a friend. I admired those qualities of her.

When we got to Rachel's apartment, she parked the car and we walked to the building. As we strolled, our hands brushed, sending tingles up my arm. My stomach felt all fuzzy and suddenly my whole body warmed up. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes and found dark orbs staring back at me. I offered her a sweet smile and took her hand in mine. I felt Santana's arm stiffen and she looked at me in surprise. She relaxed after a few seconds and laced her fingers through mine. I felt so content in that moment like it was just me and her. It was an ineffable feeling that was coursing through my veins.

When we arrived at the door of Rachel's apartment, Santana's rang the doorbell and threw a nervous smile at my way. Seconds later, the door was opened at thee stood a short brunette girl with a green dress on.

"Hey Santana! Thanks so much for coming to my party. Who is this?" Rachel asked, looking in my direction.

"She's my umm... friend," Santana said, not quite finding the right words.

We stood there in an awkward silence for a few seconds when I realized that Rachel was staring at our still entangled fingers. Santana quickly let go my hand and I frowned at the loss. She looked at me apologetically and I was sort of confused. Was I coming on too strong? I mean we literally met two nights ago…

Rachel opened the door wider to let us in and as we stepped over the threshold, I was greeted by the marvelous sight in front of me: a mini bar, a medium sized stage with two microphones and a small tv screen that displayed song lyrics, a huge table with various snacks, and groups people lounging around. This girl, who Santana called annoying, sure threw the most lavish parties.

"Ok guys! We'll start the karaoke now and every one must sing!" Rachel called. "Now who wants to hear me sing? I'll take requests. One at a time, please," she beamed.

"Ugh, I need a drink," Santana groaned.

I followed Santana to the mini-bar where she made us some drinks and I smiled internally when her fingertips brushed mine when she handed me my cup.

"Hey Santana!" a voice called. A tall, lanky Asian guy came over with an Asian girl who looked like his girlfriend from the way they were holding hands.

"Hey! Mike! Tina!" Santana greeted. "How have you guys been?"

"Great! Our charity has raised lots of funds for the local schools," Tina said.

"Oh, this is my friend Brittany," Santana introduced. I shook both their hands and the girl Tina gave me a sly look. "Mike and Tina found a charity that teaches kids the arts and they raise money for arts programs in public schools."

"Friend right? Where did you guys meet?" Tina asked.

"Oh..umm..uh… Britt...uhh… she met me at work," Santana stumbled.

"Oh, so you met her at the cafe Santana works at? What was the name again...Oh! I think it was-"

"Yeah she met me at The Bluewater Cafe!" Santana snapped.

I shot a confused look at Santana. Cafe? She returned a look that said "I'll tell you later."

"Hmm….ok. So she's your friend right?" Tina interrogated.

"Yes she's my friend. Gosh, you're becoming as nosy as Berry now," Santana answered.

"Ok, ok, I was just asking. Just got a little excited because I thought you finally found the one that could tie Snixx down," Tina said defensively.

"Yeah, yeah, this bitch ain't ever gonna settle down. I'm way too hot for that."

I couldn't help but deflate a little at that remark. Was I really just a friend after she revealed her biggest secret to me just yesterday? I felt her pinky brush mine and that was all it took for me to forgive her. I know it was her own sort of apology without the use of words.

"Well, see you around Santana. Tina and I are going to go take a turn at karaoke now," Mike said and waved goodbye.

After they left, Santana turned to me and shot an apologetic look at my way. "Sorry, Britt. That was just… yeah. I guess now we have to endure everybody singing right?" Santana chuckled.

I giggled back and smiled at Santana. "I would actually really, really love it if you can...show me your singing," I said shyly.

"I think it's gonna take more than one drink to get me to sing in front of Berry. She's gonna think it's a competition or something. Then I'll have to go through a whole lecture from Rachel about the flaws of my singing and I don't want to end the night throwing my drink at her face," Santana ranted.

"Well, the, I guess I have to get you drunk," I laughed.

"Brittany! Are you trying to take advantage of me?"

"Nope, just wanna hear you sing," I winked. I then leaned closer in her ear, "Do you want me to take advantage of you? I can totally do that and we can take this to the bedroom," I whispered. Santana growled lowly in my ear.

I pulled away and bit my lower lip seductively. I looked into Santana's eyes and saw desire swirl through those brown orbs.

"I'm so going to get you back," she whispered and downed another drink.

* * *

Two hours into the party, the music was beating loudly and alcohol was running through my veins. Even though I was 25, I partied like a teenager. The music was good and the booze was flowing so why stop? Rachel had some pretty great speakers and the dance floor took place in the large living room. I shook my hips to the beat and stroked my hand against my arm seductively in the air. I was getting lost in the music and I had never felt this good in forever.

I looked around for Santana and found her on the couch with a drink in her hand. She stared at me with those predatory eyes and I forced myself to dance even more sensually to the song. Her eyes were roaming my body and I felt heat blossom in my lower stomach. Not before long, Santana put down her drink and strolled over to be, never taking her eyes away from mine. She came up in front of me and grabbed my arm to pull me away.

"Where are we going?" I giggled and let her lead me to a spare room.

She pushed me inside and closed the door. Then she took my hips, hoisted my thighs around her waist, and slammed my back against the door.

"Oof...Santana, what are we-"

She shut me up with a searing kiss and I immediately began to respond. I kissed her with all I got, my lips sucking her bottom lip and she let out a moan. She kissed me harder and traced her tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I immediately opened up and she slipped her tongue into my mouth. She was so warm and wet and she tasted amazing. I felt my heart slam against my ribcage and my back sweating. Her hands were gripping my thighs harder and my arms found their way around her neck.

I felt arousal pool between my legs and I had a sudden need to release the pressure. Santana pulled away to breathe but then went immediately to kiss down my neck. I moaned loudly and grounded myself against her front but didn't find any friction. Santana was sucking and licking my collarbone and I hissed when she bit a patch of skin.

"Fuck..Santana...I need to.." I panted and rolled my hips to emphasize my need for release.

She detached her lips from my neck and looked straight into my eyes with pure lust. Then she leaned in again and kissed me fiercely. I felt her shift one arm and move it to reach under my dress. Her hand then reached to cup my panties which I knew were soaked. I whimpered loudly due to the contact and grounded into her hand.

"Fuck, Britt. You're soaked….God, you're so hot…" she growled into my ear.

She sucked my earlobe and I panted loudly as she traced her fingers up and down my panties. She set me down and had me lean against the door while she leaned against me, her hot breath tickling my neck.

"_Please_ Santana… I need you," I whimpered.

Her hand reached under my panties and searched through my wet folds for my clit. When she found it, she put a little pressure on it and my hips jolted.

"Santana!"

She began to draw large circles around my clit and rested her lips on the patch of skin right under my ear. I began to whimper loudly as she started a pattern. She would circle a few times. gather some wetness from my entrance to my clit, and then proceed to draw more circles. It was slow and it was driving me crazy.

"Santana..I'm begging you.. _please_.."

"You need to come? You want to come all over my fingers?"

"_Fuck_...Santana...yes..please! Just-"

I screamed as she slammed two fingers into my core and kept it there, to the hilt. I didn't even care that we were at a party because I just needed release so bad. She began thrusting in and out of me and a fast, relentless pass. Loud moans were escaping my mouth and I could feel her hot pants against my neck.

"God..I'm close...I'm so close..fuck…"

She thrusted even faster and rubbed her palm against my clit, pushing me even closer to the edge.

"Let go, Britt...come for me."

She removed her fingers and pinched my clit. My whole body shattered and I arched into Santana. I bit her shoulder to muffle my scream and pure ecstasy traveled throughout my body. After a few moments, I came out and was breathing normally again. She took her fingers out of my panties and brought them to her mouth. I groaned internally and laid my head on her shoulders. Good thing she was pressing me to the door or else my legs would give out from under me.

I looked back at her smiling and she leaned into to give me a soft kiss on the lips. When she pulled away, she lead me to the bed and we both sat down at the edge. I felt the change in mood as the air became thick with tension, and not the good, sexual kind. We both sat there for a minute in silence before Santana spoke up.

"I guess I owe you,"

"I think you just did," I chucked, trying to lighten the mood.

She smirked but then her face turned serious again. "I mean an explanation for earlier," she said.

"Oh."

She sighed deeply and looked into her lap. I could still hear the thumping of the bass from the music outside the door. I reached out to squeeze her shoulder and threw a shy smile at her way to reassure that she could tell me anything.

"Ok," Santana began. "I didn't exactly tell any of my friends about my..uh...job. They all just know that I work in a cafe as a waitress. I mean, how am I supposed to tell them that I work at a strip club, even though it is one of the higher end ones? I am already seen as a failure to them, working as a waitress. The truth is, back in high school, I was seen as the one who would most likely fail in life. I was a bitch, I slacked off, and I was always sleeping around. When I came out in junior year, I was seen as a freak and my grandmother disowned me. I was basically a loser. Then I joined glee club and I was welcomed with open arms. The teacher that headed the club, Mr. Schuester, saw potential in me and for the first time in my life, I didn't feel like a failure. Everyone there was so nice and I was one of the lead female singers, including Rachel. I graduated and went to follow my dream in New York City. Everyone, especially Mr. Schuester rooted for me and expected me to get a gig or a contract with a big record label. I didn't. I failed and now I work as a fucking stripper. I can't tell them Britt, I just can't. I can't let them think even worse of me. I mean, look at Rachel and this apartment. She got the life she wanted and me? I'm a washout."

She looked at me with teary eyes and my heart twisted in my chest. How did it get to this? This girl was so hurt and broken, afraid that she was going to disappoint everyone. I wanted to let her know that it was alright, that everything would get better because she deserved it.

"Honey…" I reached over to wrap her fragile body in my arms and pulled her head close to my chest. Tears spilled out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She buried her head into my chest and her whole body shook with her sobs. I rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into her ears. Tears began to form in my eyes because seeing her this sad made me want to cry as well. Her confession went straight to my heart and I felt even more connected to Santana than ever.

She pulled back and her eyes were rimmed with black smudges of makeup, her face wet with tears. I lifted my hand and rubbed my thumbs under her eyes to get rid of some of the moisture. Dark and stormy eyes looked back at me. It hurt me so much for this wonderful and beautiful girl to be sad.

I laid down on the bed and pulled Santana into my arms. She laid her head against my shoulders and I leaned my head against her. I felt her breathing slow down until her eyelids became hooded with sleepiness. I rubbed my hand up and down her arm and felt fatigue-mental and physical- creep upon me.

"Thank you for listening," she whispered.

"You're welcome," I whispered back.

Santana fell asleep in my arms a few moments after. The music was thumping softly from behind the door and my eyes were beginning to close. The last images before I fell asleep were of rich caramel skin, raven locks, and plump pink lips. The last thought I had was "Santana.." and I drifted off to dreamland.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Special thanks to clover27 for being my 23rd reviewer! 23 is my lucky number so thank you so much for taking the time to read and review my fic!

This chapter has more drama and reveals more about Britt. Please read my ending note! Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

I opened my eyes and all I could feel was pain. My head was throbbing and my tongue felt like a wad of cotton in my mouth. The light streaming through the window that usually graced me with its presence now was a searing beam that stung my eyes. Basically I felt like crap.

My body was really warm and uncomfortable and I looked down, groaning at my dress that was clung awkwardly to my body. One of my arms was hurting badly like a weight had pressed on it the whole night. I turned to my left and my face was hit with hair, rich and dark hair that smelled like cinnamon and coconut. It all came back to me: Santana, the dancing, the making out, the sex, Santana breaking down, Santana falling asleep in my arms, Santana in my thoughts as I fell asleep. I was surrounded by Santana. Santana, Santana, Santana.

I observed this girl and smiled at the sight before me. Her chest was heaving softly, her face was smeared with makeup and dried tears, and her hair was tousled wildly, yet she was still the most beautiful creature in the universe. I slowly eased my arm out from under her body and winced in pain as blood rushed back into the limb. I slowly slipped out of the bed and put on my heels, trying to walk out of the room as quietly as I could.

When I got to the bathroom which was adjacent to the bedroom, I quickly washed my face with some cold water. I tore a paper towel from a roll on the vanity and moistened it with water. Then I walked back into the bedroom and kneeled beside Santana. I softly wiped her face clean with the towel to free her face of stains as best as I could. She looked breathtaking with her eyelashes a little curled and long like a doll's, her rosy cheeks, and her slightly parted pink lips. I wish I could paint a picture of her and hang it up in my house. I would stare at it all day and maybe show it to her so she could see how beautiful she truly was, both inside and outside.

With one final kiss on the forehead, I exited the room to find my bag which I think left on the couch in the living room. When I got to the living room, it took almost everything for me not to burst out into a fit of laughter. Everyone was passed out on various surfaces in different positions. Rachel was passed out on the couch with her legs dangling off the edge. Tina and Mike were both sprawled out across the stage in awkward angles. There were some other guests lying on the floor, even one guy that was shirtless. Wow how adult-like all them were.

I tiptoed to the couch and snatched my bag from underneath Rachel's arm. She didn't even flinch. I took out my phone which had 15% battery and saw that it was 9:30 A.M.

Holy crap. It was Monday and I had work.

I literally sprinted out of the apartment but almost fell down a flight of stairs due to my heels. I walked as fast as I could to the nearest train station which I Googled Mapped on my phone. Thirty minutes later, I was in front of the precinct, about an hour late for work. I kept my head down and walked to the locker rooms with burning cheeks and changed into a spare uniform I had in my locker, nearly screaming in relief when I removed my heels. I grabbed a granola bar and ran into the meeting room where everyone was gathered in.

I snuck into the back where Puck was standing and he greeted me with a smirk. The chief was going on about some rules regarding the new security IDs that were given out last Thursday and I zoned out because I already knew this information.

"Long weekend I presume?" Puck whispered.

"You could say that."

"Did you go home with that hot stripper on Friday? How was she?"

"Shut up. Don't talk about Santana like she's a piece of meat," I glared.

"Santana? So you guys are on real name basis now? Wow, what really happened in the sack?"

I shot him another glare and kicked him in the shin. He winced in pain and shuffled away from me in feign hurt. I searched around the room for Quinn and I saw her a few rows over with the largest cup of coffee I had ever seen. Huh, I guess she had a long weekend too.

"So, with that, I would like to introduce to you all Detective Finn Hudson who will be presenting a new case for you all. Listen up," the Captain said gruffly and moved aside for the detective to speak. Detective Hudson was a man that had a reputation for solving the most horrific cases. He took the cases that most would not take due to its graphic nature and it could potentially put those responsible for the cases in great danger.

"Hello, officers. Today, I am here to discuss about a new serial killer we have dubbed 'Ballerina Slayer.' This man who we believe is Caucasian, about 6'1", and around his early thirties, is going around the city and murdering young female ballerinas. He targets young ballerinas that are just beginning their professional careers, around age 18 to early 20s with no specific ethnicity. He is said to attend his victims' performances for two nights before killing these women. He would often follow them into their homes and murder them. Then postmortem, he would cut off his victims' left foot and keep it as a token. Everybody we have found had a missing left foot. No signs of sexual assault were found and no self defense marks, but there were traces of sedatives in the blood. The killer most likely gave the sedative through an injection. These murders have been occurring for the past three weeks with 5 bodies found so far. The time gap between each murder is shortening which signals that the killer is escalating so we have to act fast. I need you all to be aware of this killer and call me directly if there are any reports of a murder like this. I want to be the first on the scene. Thank you all," Detective Hudson finished.

I stood frozen in my spot, unable to move because this was just horrendous. This killer targeted _dancers_. _Young_ dancers that just started their careers. I was a young dancer that was unable to pursue my career because I thought I was being selfish. I had to do something great that would give back to the community. I had to become this dauntless being that protected the city. I had to follow my father. Now it all rushed back to the surface because this case really hit me. I thought of all those poor women that were murdered because they were dancers. They chose this life of passion and they got to show off their talent to the world and in return, they were killed, their careers barely begun. If I was a dancer, would I have been targeted? Would I have been stalked? Would I be dead right now?

I started panicking. My whole body was numb and I was shaking uncontrollably. My throat felt like it was closing up and I couldn't breathe. I was choking for air and my head was spinning.

_Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit_

I was having a panic attack. My chest was tightening up and my forehead was all sweaty. My vision began to blur and my head was pounding. All I could hear was the blood pounding through my ears. I could see Puck's mouth moving but I couldn't hear a single word from his mouth. Quinn was running toward me and shouting loudly across the room for what I could tell from her alarmed expression, reddening face, heaving chest. Then my legs gave away.

My back hit the ground and the world turned black

* * *

When I woke up, the brightness of the environment made my eyes water. I stared into a pale ceiling and felt a strange weight near my left side. I lifted my head a little and groaned at the pain that was still hammering through my head. I peered next to me and gasped in utter shock.

Surprisingly, it was Santana who was laying her head in her arms by my ribs.

Her hair was cascading onto the bed and she was breathing softly, her body moving with each breath. I untangled my left arm out from underneath the cover and reached to touch her hair. The minute my hand was on her head, Santana jolted up, knocking my arm up into the air. She stared at me with bewildered eyes until her lips cracked into a relieved smile.

"Oh my god, Britt, thank God you're awake!"

She stood up to come closer to me and she laid her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck. I buried my face into her hair and breathed in her intoxicating scent that immediately gave me comfort yet her close proximity sped up my thumping heart.

She pulled away and I looked deeply into those mocha eyes which were beginning to fill up with tears.

"You have me worried sick! They had your head all bandaged up like your head had exploded or something and there were tubes connected to your arms. Puck called me because I was the last person you called on your phone. I rushed in as fast as I could. Then they wouldn't let me in because I wasn't family so I basically had to shit talk them into letting me in. Those damn security guards. I could beat them up any day. They said you had a panic attack and that combined with dehydration was what made you pass out. They bandaged your head where it hit the floor when you collapsed," Santana said.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Four hours."

I reached my arm to feel my head and winced when a stinging pain blossomed from that spot. I sighed deeply and fear coursed through me when I thought back to the cases that gave me such grief. I had fear, fear for those dancers. Instantly I began to panic and my breathing became heavier.

"Britt? What's wrong? Are you ok? Shit, Britt, your breathing…"

"Just hold me."

She wrapped her arms around me and that's when the tears came. Sob after sob wracked throughout my body and I was shaking horribly. Santana stroked my hair and chanted "it's alright, it's alright" over and over. Why are these murder cases affecting me so much? Why are they making me break down?

I cried and cried until my eyes were all out of tears and my throat was like sandpaper. She just held me until my body stopped shaking and my breathing was under control.

"Tell me, sweetie. You can tell me anything."

I told her everything. The cases, the murderer, dancers, me as a dancer, why I chose not to become a dancer, why I felt like the cases hit me to the core. She nodded and listened, not speaking a word until I was completely done.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked finally.

"I don't know. These cases just affect me so emotionally that I'm so sure that if I get involved, I would break down everyday."

"Honey, I can't let you get involved. I mean, look at where it got you," she said pointedly at the hospital bed.

I feel like these cases had awoken something inside me for the second time in three days. First, it was Santana's dream that revived my longing to become a dancer. Today, the cases helped me realize something. Was I being selfless or was I just ignoring my dream? These women chose the path that I always wanted to go down and just as they started their journey, they were brutally torn away from it.

These cases told me that I had to pursue my dreams. I can't wait for the perfect opportunity to come knocking. I had to act now. I had to take a chance to follow my dream and before it's too late or _I_ would be the one robbing _myself_ the chance of fulfilling my dream.

"Santana, can you call Puck and Quinn to come in?"

"Oh..uh..sure," she said unsure of my random request. She grabbed my phone and called them to come over immediately. While we waited for them to come, we basked in a comfortable silence with me in her arms.

When they arrived, I greeted them and they asked me about my condition. I gave them a reassuring smile and they returned relieved ones.

"So, I called you two in for a favor, a big favor," I began. "I need you two to be my spies on the inside for these murder cases on the ballerinas."

Puck shot me a worried look. "Are you sure you want to know the details about these cases? Just the mention of these cases made you sick."

"No, I'm not going to be directly involved in the investigation. I just need you two to be my eyes and ears about the cases. I want to know what's going on and what the leads are. I want to know if there are going to be any more victims," I said quietly.

The whole room was silent; the only sound was the clock ticking at the corner of the room. Quinn and Puck both conversed with their eyes, Quinn looking concerned and Puck looking unsure. I had told them a long time ago when we all first became friends about my past and they knew everything about me. They were really worried for me as my friends and I greatly appreciated their concern.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked.

"Yes. I'm going to take some time off to figure out my life. Call me every now and then to let me know about the cases. I want them to catch this bastard."

Santana reached for my hand and squeezed reassuringly, shooting me a kind smile. I bit my lip and squeezed back.

It was like the universe sent me Santana to me and it was fate that meant for us meet. She was the first sign. Then these cases came up that surprisingly turned up today, a few days after the first sign occurred. It was meant to be. I had to do this. The only thing stopping myself _is_ myself.

I don't know how I'm going to do this but I had to. I was sure as hell that I had to at least try.

* * *

**A/N**: OMG Cop Britt wants to become a dancer! Before you guys who wanted a cop story yell at me, I want to say that I wanted this story to be about Brittany's transition into a dancer, her true self. I wanted this story to be about a dream deferred and a dream that one had almost lost all hope in. Brittany wanted to become a cop because her dad was one and because she wanted to do something that would help the people. Yes, she enjoyed the job due to its excitement but what she really wanted to be, in her heart, was a dancer. I pretty much think that's her true nature. That dream was asleep in her and Santana plus the cases (hope that wasn't too confusing) made her realize that she had to take the leap.

Santana on the other hand had lost almost all hope in her dream to become a singer. She had tried to become one but unfortunately she was constantly rejected and told that she wasn't good enough. She broke down in front of Brittany and Brittany's words helped her want to get back on track and try to pursue her dream again. Brittany also wants to help as much as she can to help Santana (more on that in later chapters) and at the same time achieve her own dream.

So please don't hate on me! I promise it'll get better and we'll have more heartfelt Brittana moments and some sexy times! Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey guys! First off, I am SOOO sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with work and studying and stuff. Second, here's chapter 6! It's a little shorter than usual. Also, I'm going to be away soon for vacation so from now on my updates won't be so regular :( sorry

ENJOY!

Follow me on tumblr: sparksfly1023

* * *

"Watch the steps," Puck warned. He had his arm around me and was trying to help me up the steps to my apartment. It was _perfect_ timing that the elevator was broken.

"Get off me! I just had a concussion, not broken legs," I growled.

My head was still pounding and the painkillers that I had taken 15 minutes ago haven't kicked in yet. I had been in the hospital for the past 3 days and every day, Santana had been there for three hours. We talked about everything: life, memories, experiences, and dreams. She told me about her family, her summer vacations, and her times in high school. She told me about her parents, Maribel and Pedro, and how accepting they were when she came out of the closet in junior year of high school. How her abuela broke her heart when Santana told her she liked girls. How she joined glee club and became a star, despite what talent Rachel Berry had. How sad and useless she felt when she was rejected time after time during each audition. How she felt like she would never achieve anything again and believed she would spend the rest of her life in her "shithole" job. She had given a part of herself to me and I kept it locked away in my heart. In return, I gave a piece of myself to her and I hoped that was enough to mend the cracks that had developed over the years in hers. At night, when she had to leave, a part of me was torn away, left with Santana as she walked out of the room. It was a part of me that would only be retrieved when she was in my presence.

It was impossible but I felt like I was falling fast, faster than I ever had before despite the short time we had together. The more time I spent with Santana, the more I liked her. She was like a breath of fresh air and the highlight of my day. She warmed my heart with her laugh and every time she would crack up, her nose would scrunch up adorably and her whole face would light up. She had the softest hands that would caress my hair when we cuddled and talked. When she was talking to me, I felt like I was the only girl in the room**—** no, the world. I knew, on the outside, people saw her as a bitch because of her snarky remarks or mediocre because of her job but when she's with me, I saw the real her— the kind, caring, and sweet girl that was secretly a romantic at heart.

I had just checked out of the hospital this morning and was ordered a week in bed for my concussion and anxiety. Right now, Puck and Santana were helping me settle in.

"Yeah she's not a cripple so move your arm off her and let her walk upstairs on her own before I come over there and rip that dead possum off your head," Santana yelled out.

"Ooh, feisty... I like 'em like that," Puck smirked.

"I am one second away from pushing you down these stairs and giving _you_ a concussion," Santana shot back.

I giggled a quietly because I just knew that these two were going to be great friends.

When we got to the door of my apartment, Santana unlocked the door with my keys which I gave her when we got out of the car. Immediately I went in and flopped down on the couch and groaned in pain.

"Just leave me be, I just wanna watch some One Tree Hill and eat ice cream."

"Ok, I guess I'll leave you here. Make sure you take your meds! I'll leave them on the kitchen counter," Puck called out.

"Thanks, bye, and don't forget about the cases!"

"Will keep that in mind," he said as he left.

Santana shot me a sweet smile and got up from the chair across from me. She leaned in close and gave me a tight hug. I buried my head in her soft hair and breathed in her delicious scent. Instantly, I felt a lot better. She pulled away, looked deep into my eyes, and leaned back in for a quick kiss. All I needed were those soft lips on mine to make the pain go away. She was like my own personal drug.

She stood up to leave when my arm shot out to grab hers.

"No, don't leave. Stay with me."

She stood there for a few seconds before sitting back down next to me and throwing an arm around my neck.

"Forever," she whispered.

My heart skipped a beat from that one word and when I looked at Santana, she had an unreadable expression on her face. A mixture of sure and uncertainty. Did she mean that? She looked like she did but at the same time she seemed doubtful because it was too soon.

"I mean...umm... as long as you need me," Santana looked away embarrassed.

I giggled softly and pulled her closer to me, giving her a quick mouse kiss. When I pulled away, she cracked a grin, one of these smiles that showed all her pearly whites and dimples. If she was going to stay as long as I needed her then the answer would be forever. I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. All the things that Santana spoke of when I was at the hospital sounded intriguing and interesting. I wanted to do all those adrenaline rushing, blood pumping, and exciting fun activities with her. I could go to the end of the world with her because I knew that if Santana was there, I would never be afraid.

"Well, then let's start with today."

She kissed me on the cheek and got up to go to the kitchen and get some ice cream.

"We've got Rocky Road, Mint Chip, and Cookie Dough. Which one do you want?" Santana called out from the kitchen.

"Umm... Cookie Dough."

I heard some clinking and shuffling then Santana reappeared into the living room. In her hands were a gallon of ice cream and two spoons. "I hope you don't mind that I went through your cabinets. I didn't really know where the utensils and stuff were," she said.

"It's fine," as I stood up to get the DVD of season one of One Tree Hill. As I got up Santana rushed to put the stuff down on the coffee table and jumped over to me.

"No, no! Don't get up, let me do it. The doctor said that your needed rest."

I sat back down and lifted my legs up to sit Indian-style on the cushions. Santana reached over to grab the quilt that was on the little table next to the couch, and wrapped it around my frame. She then went over to pop the DVD that was sitting next to the TV in the DVD player. She pressed play and made her way back to the couch to sit next to me.

"Come here," I smiled as I lifted one of my quilt-covered arms to signal Santana to come over. She grinned and shuffled closer to a me. I wrapped the quilt around her shoulders and she wrapped one of her arms behind me, around the small of my back and rested her hand on my hip.

"Toasty?" she asked.

I leaned in to peck a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Yup," I whispered.

She laid her head on my shoulder and we both watched the show and ate ice cream in a serene silence, just the droning of the TV in front of us. All I needed was her presence, nothing else. Everything was perfect. That's when I realized that, in fact, I did want her to stay forever, right here next to me in her arms.

* * *

I woke up on Saturday morning feeling amazing for the first time in forever. Everything was better: the sun was brighter, the air was fresher, and the colors around me were more vivid. I threw the covers off my body feeling like those jubilant Disney characters that never seem sad at all. I made my bed and went to my desk to check my cell phone for any messages.

Missed Call (2)

Missed Messages (3)

When I saw who they were from, I grinned like an idiot to see that they were from Santana. She had called me about 10 minutes ago and sent cute text messages.

From Santana: hey gorgeous ;) good morning!

From Santana: Britt I'll be over in 20 minutes with a surprise! I can't wait to see you :D

From Santana: coming in 5

I scanned those messages about five times and giggled at the way she called me "gorgeous." She, of course, was the gorgeous one. I couldn't wait to see her again and I was bursting with curiosity about the surprise. What could it be...

HOLY SHIT.

I was still in my sleep clothes and Santana said she would be here in five...

"Ding Dong," I heard the doorbell ring.

I scrambled out my bedroom and ran to the door of my apartment. When I opened the door, I grinned at Santana standing there in all her glory with a red tank, black leather skirt, and knee high boots. Her hair was in soft curls, down to her breasts and she wore her signature red lipstick that made me swoon.

"Hey gorgeous," she husked as her eyes traveled up and down my body. I shivered under her gaze because she looked perfect while I was**—**

"OH MY GOD!"

I was still in my tank top and panties that I had slept in.

"Oh god Santana, I'm sorry, I just woke up and then the doorbell rang, and**—**"

"Save it," she hissed as she pushed me inside and shut the door. She grabbed my hips and slammed me against the wooden surface, pushing her whole body against me. I slammed my eyes shut and bit my lip because it was overwhelming. Her sweet perfume hit me like a ton of bricks and her close proximity was making my head swim. My skin was tingling and her hot breath fanning my neck was making me feel hot in _other_ places.

"Hmmmmm... I see that we're in a familiar position are we?" she alluded to the night at Rachel's party.

"Y-y-yeah.." I stammered because I couldn't think of anything with her hand on my hip and her thumb caressing the sliver of skin beneath my shirt.

"I think.." she whispered as she began to plant wet kisses down my neck and nibble at my collar bone. Her left hand trailed to my thigh and began to rub up and down, each time coming closer and closer to where I wanted her. Her right hand remained at my hip and her thumb still working at my skin.

"That you..."

Her left thumb slipped underneath my panties, just barely grazing some skin. I felt myself tense and moan softly in her ear.

"Should..."

She bit my ear lobe and her left index rubbed a quick straight line up my slit over the panties. I knew that she could feel how soaked I was by the way she cursed my ear.

Fuck.

"God, Santana... _Please," _I begged.

She leaned closer in my ear and I felt her panting softly with her hands still doing her magic on my skin. I was trembling with desire and my legs felt like they would collapse in any minute.

"...get dressed because we are going to a cafe and I wanna show you the surprise."

What the fuck?

She pulled away with a sinister smile as I stood there gawking like an idiot.

"C'mon Britt! I'm starving," as she pranced her way to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"You damn tease.." I mumbled as I walked passed her with that smirk still glued on her face and her eyes burned on my ass as I strutted into my bedroom.

This better be a damn good surprise.

* * *

**OOOOOH CLIFFHANGER! I wonder what the surprise is :) Sorry to leave you guys hanging but you'll find out next chapter! See you all soon :D**


End file.
